Adoze
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "You once said the monster in me could check the one in you. I just need you to know how sorry I am to know that because mine seems to be broken beyond repair."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**Elijah and Klaus (later)

**Summary:** "You once said the monster in me could check the one in you. I just need you to know how sorry I am to know that because mine seems to be broken beyond repair."

**M note: ** I knew I wasn't going to be okay with myself if I didn't post this but holy shit I just needed time to come to terms with what I was typing and why...

I thought I'd post this later for 'They Have No Shame' like 11 B or something because I've had part A done for a while now but I haven't posted because people hate spoilers and either I'm really good at guessing or this is just too damn predictable.

So instead I thought to let it stand on its own and I changed the other chapter to fit the story.

**Warning:** This is AU I guess, has 'non-con' and dubious material. Like 'mind-rape' actual rape and ptsd.

In my opinion the Originals/vampire power of compulsion and the one where they can see into your mind-thoughts and control/manipulate is-are basically a form of rape. Mind rape.

Why?

Because no one in the show(s) have/had ever given consent or they clearly don't want/would nt do what the person doing the cocompelling etc wants.

Actually that's a lie there are only like two exceptions; the Camille/Davina thing in 'TO' and the Elena/Alaric I think idfk who he is honestly but whatever, she wanted Damon gone from her mind and her professor I'm guessing helped her out in 'TVD'.

What I mean um okay here's an example. The Damon/Katherine scene in 'TVD' where she was dying and he was the world's biggest dickwad because he showed her and made her remember the day she lost her family because Klaus had killed them apparently. I didn't know that tbt but that's not relevant.

**Ps: **As of right now I have a new favorite character for 'The Originals', Finn then Mikael but Klaus is still great. So are Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Esther.

Idk why but I have a feeling I'll like Freya and Dalia.

Also even though I ship Jackson/Haley because it's the cutest canon couple in the show. I think he's gonna die and I just have a feeling Camille will get possessed by Dalia, hopefully I'm wrong for both but I doubt it.

I was listening to 'Nimble Girl' by Hotel Eden and 'Devil's Train' by The Lab Rats

* * *

><p>"Alone with thoughts of what should have long been forgotten, I let myself be carried away into the silent screams of delirium."<p>

- Amanda Steele (The Cliff)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Adoze<strong>

Elijah couldn't take it anymore. It ate him up inside. Five minutes couldn't pass him by peacefully not even when he was awake.

Sleep was not an option, sex wasn't satisfying. Not now.

Not when all he could picture was Tatia's corpse under him.

It was nothing against Haley but everytime he touched her, kissed her, fucked her because it wasn't love. Not yet.

Sadly it wasn't even all that close. Perhaps it was for the best, he'd dodged a bullet but it managed to graze slightly.

At least the pretense was dropped so now both could move on, separately and go about whatever new problems arose.

Good to know he was still able to feel something no matter how miniscule for people other than doppelgangers, witches or his family members, well one male hybrid in particular.

.

The house was cold. Maybe he was cold.

He shouldn't feel cold, he was dead. He was still cold.

He looked clean. He was clean.

He feels dirty. No matter how hard he scrubs at his flesh. He can't stop thinking, nothing helps.

Maybe Papa Tundra's blade could be of use. Probably, could always try asking Finn. No he wasn't that desperate, not yet.

Niklaus was around. He had to leave.

It, all of it was probably physiological but he isn't frail or fragile. No matter how much Niklaus begs to differ.

Haley left a few days ago then Camille followed suit and took Hope with her. He briefly thought about the hybrid girls, well the baby's mother in particular.

She wasn't under his skin like Tatia, Celeste or Katrina. But she had something with Niklaus and that made her interesting, at first.

Now she just seemed to fade to the background like everyone around him.

Although no one really ever held Nik's attention for long, she sure hadn't but there were moments maybe it was because of the child or their shared status as hybrids.

Now that he thought about it Marcel and Camille managed to obtain and secure a sacred place in his brother's heart.

We're they interesting? On their own there own, possibly. Together? Maybe.

Thinking of his brother helped ease his mind slightly and speak of the devil.

He felt Klaus touch his arm slightly and he couldn't help but still as he pictured the diner full of corpses.

He was hungry oh so hungry.

"Elijah"

"Elijah stop"

As Tatia spoke in a playful tone he stopped for a second then vamped them over to a wall and began to undress her quickly.

"I need you to take control, Elijah"

Klaus didn't want to hurt Elijah but he wasn't in the right state of mind for sex.

However he was curious. The way his brother looked at him didn't help either.

It wasn't the usual look of calm, love or playfulness.

This time all he saw was hunger.

It went from innocuous to dangerous in less then a second. He didn't like what his mother had done to Elijah not remotely.

What if he snapped or said he was done with hypocrisy and monsters. Like when Finn took down both of their parents single handedly.

He had to know what it was Elijah was seeing and if that meant having him be a little forceful then so be it.

Klaus had thought he would see something kinky with Elijah's 'Katrina' or maybe sex with Haley, gross and honestly he was sure that both were that spirited only for him.

What he saw was so much worse. Little did he know things wouldn't be better.

.

.

10th century

"I love you and I just want everyone to know it. I'll tell mother of our engagement, first. Listen to me don't tell Rebekah or she'll go spreading the news and I haven't spoken to Niklaus yet."

"You know I don't love him as much as I do you but it hurts to know that we'll cause him pain. I tried to keep my feelings for you at bay but you're just-"

He kissed her to stop her from talking and she screamed in surprise then smiled against his lips when he pushed her up against a wall as he touched her ass.

"Elijah what are you doing? Hey, watch it that hurts." He bit into her neck roughly and she grunted audibly.

She squirmed a bit to try and be more comfortable but it didn't help.

He tightened his hold on her and flipped her quickly so that she slammed her head against the wall.

"Fuck. Elijah that hurts. Great... I'm bleeding. A mentally ill you, is guy with shitty bedside manners-"

She didn't get to finish because he fumbled with his belt and she felt his apparent desire against her ass.

"Whoa okay. I dont think this to be right at least not now so later when I'm sure you're up to it." She laughs and tried to move but his hold tightened all the more as he began to fuck her ruthlessly.

"Hey stop."

"Please. Just stop." In an instant he flipped her so that she was facing him and he kissed her then licked at her ear.

"I told you to stop. I don't want to hurt you but you've left me no choice."

All of a sudden she punched him in the stomach and he backhanded her. He had slapped her hard enough to hear something crack.

Tatia fell to the ground and tried to stand but he pushed her back with his foot and she kicked him.

"Snap out of it." She growled the words as blood dripped from her lips and his mind went back to the red door.

It took him back to his mother making sure all of his bad memories would go away.

Back to when he begged Finn to pull a spell over Niklaus, one in which a coven of witches had to use so much magic just to keep him in the dark.

None of that stopped him.

He saw her on the floor. She looked broken, tired, sad and to be in so much pain but he could not for the life of him, care.

This went against everything he believes in. Where was the good in this, the justification, honor or justice?

He heard quiet sobbing and the words 'no this isn't you' play in his mind like a broken record and he wanted so badly to believe it.

Apparently though not quite badly enough to stop his assault on her even though she kept trying to get away.

Her blood was delicious but something felt wrong. This wasn't her taste.

He'd know this anywhere even if he happend to be deluded.

"Niklaus?"

Elijah backed away as if burned and started in horror as he saw his brother on the ground. He was bloody, naked and covered in bite wounds that had already started healing.

His fingers had splinters and there were claw marks on the floorboards.

When Elijah blinked he looked down in horror as the severity of what he'd done settled in when he saw his brother's look of fright as he attempted to approach him and he found his jacket on the floor then tossed it near him.

"Niklaus..." He wanted to say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' or 'forgive me' but neither could ever be enough.

The words he picked up weren't ones he would ever forget nor were they what he expected or wanted.

It was wrong. All of it. He was wrong.

"It was my fault. It was my fault. Why is your mind playing tricks on me?! I killed her not you. Not you. It was me. I'm to blame, not you."

.

.

.

"Elijah it's time to awaken. It's been three days."

Klaus brought new blankets and set them on the bed next to him as Elijah's eyes snapped open.

Before he knew what hit him Elijah had him backed up against a wall but Niklaus quickly exchanged his nerves for curiosity then reached out to fix Elijah's hair because some was out of place.

Elijah grabbed his hand before he could touch him but let go quickly then touched it gently and flipped it over to look for wounds or something that indicated that what he did wasn't a dream.

It all felt so real. That was terrifying.

He needed it to be a nightmare but not even Esther's mind games could-would be or show such a level of cruelty as that. Right? Right.

What if the spell got worse with time. How no what could be considered worse than what he just...what imagined?

He couldn't wrap his mind around that. He didn't want it to be real. Obviously not but what gives.

"Whatever it is mother has done to you. We can fix, together. Listen to my words Elijah."

He wanted to let go of Nik's hand because if he had done what he'd...He deserves nothing short of an extremely agonizing death.

"I'm scared of what I've become. She didn't do this to me! Can't you see, Niklaus? I begged her to hide the truth to bury it with Tatia's corpse. I am what I've always been-"

Niklaus looked fine but he was a hybrid and they healed so quickly.

Klaus saw an array over emotions play on his brother's face and couldn't quite meet his eyes but did when he heard Elijah crying.

"I don't know what nightmares plague your mind brother but trust me, I'm fine okay."

He hugged him tightly as Elijah whispered words that left blank space in his mind for he had everything under lock and key then threw it in acid so it wouldn't resurface.

"I never hurt her. Not intentionally. Never in that manner. But...did I hurt you? It was too real so-"


End file.
